Loki and Loki
by Pergjithshme
Summary: Loki is in his cage. At the same time, Loki is on the bridge. What's going on? Characters are likely OOC. Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: Hello! Welcome to Chapter One! I do not own pop tarts, Loki, the Avengers, or Marvel. I am solely a steward of the things I do own. Have fun reading!**_

The door to the bridge opened. Agent Hill turned to the new arrival, ready to tell them that the bridge was off-limits—and let out a shout, leveling her gun at the new guy.

The new guy looked slightly confused and very wary. He looked at the ring of agents that had seemingly materialized around him, raised his hands in surrender, and spoke. "I am Prince Loki Laufeyson Odinson of Asgard. Please get those," he paused, searching for a word. He apparently came up blank, as he continued, "things out of my face."

"How did you get out of your cage?" demanded Fury.

Loki looked confused. "I know not of what you speak."

Agent Hill gave a sharp nod, and Loki was suddenly cuffed and had agents surrounding him in prisoner escort formation. "I am personally coming with you to make sure you don't try any funny business."

Loki looked insulted. "Though mischief is my specialty, please give me credit for knowing when it is inappropriate and useless."

Hill simply gestured to the door with her gun.

…

Loki stood in his cage, happy. Sure, he was stuck. But he had a brilliant plan in motion and was simply biding his time. The door to the prison room slid open. Loki smirked. Creeping out an agent would make the day just that much more fun. He turned, expecting to see his new quarry. But instead, he came face-to-face with himself. The shocked look on his double's face matched his own. After a split second of stunned surprise, Loki relaxed. _Ah. The mortals become clever. They put a mirror in front of me so that I might scare myself. Well played, mortals. _He gave a conciliatory wave of his hand and turned away. After about two minutes of staring off into space and dreaming up a retaliation of the mirror trick, it dawned on him. _My reflection did not wave his hand._ He whirled back around, but the image was gone.

…

Footsteps.

Running footsteps.

Running footsteps running _here_.

Fury turned to the door just as Hill burst in, closely followed by the escort agents and a bewildered Loki. "Sir, there's two of them!"

"Two? Two of what?"

Hill regained her composure. "Two Loki's. There's the one in the cell and the one here."

Fury was unruffled. "Then one of them is obviously a fake." He turned to Loki and delivered a punch to Loki's face. Loki fell to the ground, out like a light. "The one in the cage is a fake, as I thought. Throw this guy in. He'll turn off his double when he realizes his little trick didn't work."

"It's just not right."

Fury raised an eyebrow at Agent Hill.

Hill continued. "Loki. How'd he get out? Especially without any of us noticing? And getting captured again? What's with that?"

Fury went out the door without a word.

…

Loki heard the door open. He turned and saw Fury over by the console. "Ah. Here to show me again what will happen if I touch the walls, Mr. Boot?" Loki loudly tapped the glass walls of his cage, just to be annoying. Fury pressed a button, and a dart buried itself in Loki's flesh. Loki fell to the ground, fast asleep.

…

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" The voice on the PA system startled poor Steve so much that he missed his swing and instead fell face-first into his punching bag. He quickly righted himself. _Okay, I had better _not_ do that in battle—I need to practice more._ And Steve was off to the briefing room.

…

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Bruce headed toward the door. When he reached it, he turned to Tony.

"Well, come on already!"

"Eh, I'll catch up."

The message on the PA repeated again, this time with slightly different words. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! TONY, THIS MEANS YOU!"

Tony pouted and stalked toward the door, muttering dire threats underneath his breath.

…

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Natasha hurried down the hallway.

…

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Thor stuck the last of his meal in his mouth and headed towards the briefing room. A few seconds later, he came back into the mess, grabbed a pop tart, and left again.

_**Author's Notes: So, did you like it? I hope you did. Please leave a review! I accept anon reviews, so not having an account is no excuse! ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: Welcome to Chapter Two! I'm still having difficulty settling on a title, but have decided to keep it at "Loki and Loki" for now. Thank you for the alerts, the favorite, and the review! It means a great deal to me. :D **_

_**anonymous: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story, am honored that you consider my writing "great," and am pleased that you like how I write Loki. :D You were my very first reviewer and I am extremely grateful. **_

_**Again, I do not own Marvel, the Avengers, or Loki. If I did, I'd insist that Loki let me try on his helmet. ;) **_

"Who are you?"

Loki laid his head back on his chair in an expression of tried patience. "I have already told you; countless times, I might add. I am Loki Laufeyson Odinson, Prince of Asgard."

The door opened and Steve ground to a halt, utterly shocked at the scene before him. Loki was strapped to one of the chairs around the table and was being interrogated by Natasha. Natasha straightened from crouching down at Loki's eye level. "I just got here a few minutes ago, but from what the others told me, he refused to talk, and still does. He _insists_ that he is Loki, but that's impossible because the real Loki is in his cage."

"One, I most certainly do not refuse to talk. I am speaking to you and answering truthfully every question you pose. Two, _I am Loki_! How many times must I say it?"

"Then who was the guy in the glass cage?"

"I do not know. He looked remarkably like me, though."

"No kidding!" Faces turned towards the new voice, identifying it as Tony Stark. Stark continued, "Carry on; your system updated me." He waved his phone as an explanation (whereupon Fury muttered something about billionaire busybodies) and plunked down in one of the chairs. Steve took a seat next to a fidgeting Bruce. Tony looked around. "I guess we're waiting for Point Break?"

Loki got a look of "you're kidding me" on his face. "Who names their child 'Point Break?'"

Tony just looked bored. "Shut up, Reindeer Games."

An insulted Loki made as if to get up from his chair. Too late he remembered he was strapped in and crashed the few centimeters back down into his seat. He settled for glaring at Tony. Abruptly, Loki's face brightened and he smiled. Not a crazy, creeper smile, but a genuine smile of happiness. "Thor!"

Thor strode into the room, confusion written on his face. "Loki! What are you doing here? You should be locked up!" The look of confusion was replaced with one of excitement. "You have revised your plan? You have given up your foolish dream?" Thor was becoming absolutely ecstatic; literally bouncing. His look of excitement fell when he realized Loki was looking at him oddly.

In turn, each person gathered around the table felt Loki's steady gaze leveled at him. Loki looked at them carefully, judgingly, searching for answers. He ended up by staring at Fury, whom he recognized as the man in charge. "Is this why you bind me? I have a plan? I have a foolish dream? Pray tell, what exactly _is_ this plan? This foolish dream?"

Tony slammed his fist on the table, breaking the stillness. "Oh, _come on_! _You_ know that _we_ know that _you're_ all _about_ lies! Do you _seriously_ expect us to believe that you don't know about your _own plan_ to take over the world?"

"What world?"

"THAT'S IT!" Tony abruptly jumped from his seat and probably would have lunged across the table and hit Loki if Bruce hadn't gotten a hold on Tony's arm and muttered something about "the other guy." Steve was also out of his seat, ready to intervene if the argument came to blows. Tony glared at everyone and slowly sat down again.

Loki smirked. "Even though that question was indeed meant to annoy you," Loki stopped smirking, "I was entirely serious. I assume by 'world' you meant this realm, which brings us to the main difficulty." Loki now had on a look of strained patience. "I still don't know where I am."

_**Author's notes: Don't you just love Loki's many expressions? Please leave a review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's notes: Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed!**_

_**Staples: I'm so glad you think it's good! Especially that fact that you think it has a good balance of plot and humor! You make me sound like a competent writer! :P**_

_**perihelion12: SOMEONE QUOTED MY STORY IN THEIR REVIEW MY LIFE IS COMPLETE. Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you loved the mirror part!**_

_**LalawhateverIdunno: YAY for you being intrigued and amused! That's what I was going for, so AWESOMENESS! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**dbzlover1998: Thanks for your review! :) I'm so honored by the fact that you deem my rendition of Loki in character! **_

_**Niwaki: Well…I didn't exactly continue "soon" (I'M SORRY I'M LAZY IT'S A LAME EXCUSE I KNOW) but I did continue! :) Thank you for reviewing! **_

_**Guest: As to your question: SPOILERS! As to doing a good job at writing: thank you! :D As to line you like: YAY I'm glad you like it! **_

_**IGNOREtheWORLDandREAD: Thank you for reviewing and telling me you liked it so much!**_

_**xoxo: Potential to be a favorite fanfic? 0_0 Talk about pressure. I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations!**_

"Brother," said Thor. "You are on Midgard."

Loki quickly dropped his head onto his chest so none could see his face. He began shaking.

"Brother, are you alright?" asked a worried Thor.

Loki answer was a slight head movement that could be deemed a nod.

After a moment, Natasha grabbed Loki's hair and pulled, forcing Loki's head back up. Loki was…laughing. He was laughing so hard that no sound came out of his mouth but his whole frame was shaking. Silence turned to snickers, which turned to guffaws, during which Loki was finally able to speak through gasps of laughter. "Hahaha! Oh! OH! You think, you actually _think_ I want to take over _Midgard_?! Hahaha! Why in the Nine Realms would I wish to take over a place like _this_? Hahaha!"

Steve blinked. So…Loki (at least this Loki) _didn't_ want to take over Earth. _Well, that's good! But…_ Steve was surprised to find himself slightly miffed. (In bed that night, while the good captain was trying to sleep but was instead mulling over the strange happenings of the day, he realized it was because Loki didn't even think Earth was worthwhile conquering.)

Fury looked carefully at Loki, measuring him up. Considering at what level he resided on the threat meter. Finally, Fury spoke to the prisoner. "Then you have no intention of taking over our world?"

This question sent Loki, whose laughter was starting to die down, into new reels of mirth.

Tony looked bored. "Apparently not." He got up, stretched, and then announced to the general room: "Well, not that this isn't fun, but I'm going to get some coffee."

Fury leveled his gaze at Tony. "Sit down, Stark. No one is going anywhere."

Tony was already at the door.

Then, he reached out and put his hand on the door release.

Fury glared.

"Yeesh. Fine. I won't go anywhere." Tony sauntered back to his seat, doing his best not to look scared of Fury.

With Tony-the-troublemaker in his seat again—looking very bored, but nonetheless in his seat—Fury turned his attention to the other trouble maker, the Asgardian who was still laughing.

"Are you done now?"

Loki held up his hand, silently asking for some patience from the one-eyed director, and with great effort composed himself. "I apologize for that. I find it quite funny that you think I wish to conquer Midgard."

"Obviously. So, what brings you here, Loki?"

Loki looked thoughtful, even a bit confused, before answering the director's query. "To be honest, I am not entirely sure. I was at home, on Asgard, and then I found myself here. On this…" Loki gestured vaguely around the room, "thing. It floats on the air, does it not?"

Fury gave a slight nod. "It does. So you have no intent to take over our world?"

Loki bit back a smile. "Please, I beg of you, stop asking that. You may put your mind to rest, for I long ago decided I should never again take over or destroy any of the Realms."

"You said 'again'. When did you do it before?"

…

Dr. Banner worked away in the lab; he wasn't at the interrogation for fear he'd turn a little green. A mini-alarm went off, indicating Tesseract activity. Bruce hurried over to the screen giving the details. He studied them for a little bit and scribbled a few notes on a thin bit of cardboard before another mini-alarm sounded and took his attention elsewhere. He tucked his notes into a clipboard.

If someone bothered to go through the notes, they might come across the cardboard notes. And if they read those cardboard notes, they would have found them to say:

_jump in Tesseract activity_

_strange type_

_alternate universe?_

_Investigate further._

_**And there you have it! The chapter is done! What did you think? Will you review? Pretty please?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's notes: I know where I want to go with this story! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!**_

_**Katniss1: Thank you! I'm glad you think so! **_

_**ShadowObsessor01: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! And yes. **_**Everyone **_**is afraid of big bad Fury. ;)**_

The alarm indicating Tesseract activity started blaring louder than he had ever heard it before. Banner hurried over to the screen. Something…the portal! It was a portal of some sort! He was right! But the scans…they were indicating…_here_?!

There was a flash of intense blue light. Bruce put his arm up over his face, instinctively shielding himself from the glare, and willed himself not to Hulk out. _Nice thoughts. Calm thoughts. Tea. Garden. Butterflies. The droning of bees. No, stop it! You know better than to think of bees in high-stress situations! Fairies. Writing in your journal. Yes, that's it, Brucie. Calm thoughts. Caaaaaaaaalm. Calm. Shh. Shh. You're fine. Don't Hulk out. There's no reason to Hulk out. You're fine. You're fiiiiiiiine. Shh. Shh. Alright. Good. That's the way, Bruce. Looks like that light has stopped. Why don't you turn around and check it out? _

Bruce turned and instantly regretted it. There—in his lab—the safe place—the nice place—the place without anything that might set him off—was Loki. _The flash! The portal!_ This fleeting bit of smugness grabbed Bruce's attention for the few vital moments he needed to not be angry, so he managed not to Hulk out. But now that the immediate danger was gone, there was the other immediate danger to worry about.

But Loki appeared quite tame. It was strange, really. Mr. Crazy-Cats was sitting in the middle of the lab, looking quite dazed. Just…sitting. Looking around. Suddenly, he jumped up! And then everything went haywire.

"Person!" Loki squealed, and ran to Bruce, arms akimbo. This was too much for Bruce, who had started Hulking out when Loki jumped up, but was now Hulking out in earnest. Loki was unfazed. "You're turning big and green! I love you so much!" and Loki hugged him. The Hulk roared, then picked Loki up and flung him into a stack of crates that had somehow appeared in the doorway next to the lab. Then the Hulk tore off in a different direction, smashing a hole in one of the walls.

Loki groaned, sat up, and rubbed him head. He looked around him. He was lying in some sort of pristine white hallway, although it wasn't as pristine anymore as he was lying in a bunch of crates, some of the broken apart, with their contents strewn everywhere. The contents were interesting! They were silver and shiny in the most part, and looked like they _did_ something! Loki couldn't wait to find out what. He started gathering random pieces into his arms, whatever looked good. But all of a sudden, he realized that someone was staring at him. _Thunk!_ went the random pretty shiny techy supplies on the floor. _Out!_ went Loki's arms. _Squeal!_ went Loki's throat. A dumbfounded Agent Hill turned and ran.

…

There was a respectful silence in the interrogation room as Loki recounted the hardest few days in his life. "I was hanging off the Bifrost…"

_Loki, blinded by tears and anger, began to loosen his grip. But sudden clarity washed over him. And he held on. _

Steve (and Fury, of all people!) had tears in their eyes. Natasha looked the same (well, duh! She's a super spy!), and Tony was suddenly finding the wall very interesting. Thor was openly weeping, and made for his brother to hug him.

Just then, ruining the poignant moment, Agent Hill burst through the door.

_**Author's notes: Cliffie! Sort of! Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's notes: Back again! Yay me! I did a word sprint with one of my bestest friends, Staples, and then I finished the chappie! Yay! :D**_

_**xoxo: Well, I operate well under pressure. *hint hint* :P Thanks for reviewing! You're so sweet. :)**_

_**TillHearYouSing: *evil grin* The best part is the suspense! And the total lack or plot and/or plan so there's the suspense I suppose… Thanks for the review! **_

_**dbzlover1998: Yay I made you laugh! Guess my work here is done. Peace out, guys. *walks off* *runs back with angry people chasing me* I'M SORRREEEEEEEEEEEE! Thanks for the review! You make me feel good. ^_^**_

_**PetiteElephant: LOL! Thank you so much you wonderful person you! Yay for epic fangirliness! I love that part too. XD**_

_**YouLookLikeFOOD: OHMYWORD. WOW. Thank you so much for your super ultra long rambly review! (I typed a lot here but then I didn't want to give any spoilers. So I backspaced.) I'm glad you like the Bruce part! Yeah, you totally should! Thanks again for reviewing!**_

_**Archet: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! :D**_

Agent Hill's eyes were wide, and her hair was wild. She slammed the door behind her, and then leaned back on it, arms spread wide, as if trying to prevent her pursuer from coming in.

It was no use. Squealing, Loki burst in the room, and then froze. Everyone else in the room likewise was frozen, staring at Loki. (With the exception of Agent Hill, who was currently smashed between the door and the wall.) It was like that for fifteen point four three seconds, whereupon Loki went completely ballistic. He was literally bouncing off the walls; there were so many people for him to hug and be friends with! After frenzied bouncing and squealing at the top of his lungs, he started racing around the room, still squealing at the top of his lungs, hugging everyone. After the fifth round, Loki's excitement at there being so many new (think, hasn't seen in five minutes) people to be excited about overcame him, and he dropped on the floor in a dead faint.

Silence reigned.

"Wow," said Tony, after a minute.

Meanwhile, Andrew MacIntosh, the delivery guy, walked into the hallway carrying his last box. He stopped, stunned.

Carnage! His stuff was everywhere! All the gizamarroos, the tweezleties, even the eggbeaters! EVERYWHERE. He sighed despondently, and then set to work. After all, he had been delivering to the Helicarrier for nine years now; he should be used to this…

Back at the interrogation room, everyone was still staring at the third Loki, stunned. Then, all eyes slowly shifted towards first (or is it second?) Loki.

After staring at his doppelganger for a few moments, he felt the weight of the heavy stares, and looked up at the Avengers. "I had absolutely nothing to do with this," he said emphatically.

All eyes then turned towards Director Fury, to see what he would do next. He opened his mouth to speak, but just as the first syllable was spoken, he was interrupted by a voice calling over the intercom.

"Attention, all helicarrier personnel," it said. "The Hulk is on the loose. Repeat, the Hulk is on the loose. He is heading towards Deck R-17. All agents from Level O-9 to U-24, prepare to engage." It was a familiar voice, a calm voice, and a very, very welcome voice, especially considering the situation.

"Thank God for Coulson," was all Fury could say.

_**Author's notes: Short, I know. But hey, now we have the epical Coulson! :D COULSON LIVES! XD LOL. I suppose he wasn't technically dead yet since Loki was still in the cage, but I realized I hadn't brought my beloved Coulson into the story yet, so yeah…anyway, review! I shall love you forever, especially considering…I forgot what I was going to say. But yeah. Review.**_


End file.
